


Screw It, i don't even know if you can hear me man, but I'm just gonna do it.

by lilithtargaryen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x09, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtargaryen/pseuds/lilithtargaryen
Summary: Dean prays.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Screw It, i don't even know if you can hear me man, but I'm just gonna do it.

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no talent and this took me a whole 2 minutes in my notes app which is why it sucks, but I'm clowning over deancas and decided to post it here.

Dean leant over and placed his beer on the table next to his bed. He crossed his legs, took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and prayed for the first time in a long time.

"Hey Cas, you got your ears on? I'm sure your ignoring me, but I'm gonna talk anyway. I hope you listen. I hope you understand. I know there's no excuse, the way i treated you, it was just plain evil. I didn't mean a word of it, i doubt you'll believe that but hopefully you'll believe this.  
Everyone always asks me about the future, and i give different answers to what i want, where i hope or expect to end up in 10, 20 years time. But they're always lies. The real answer?

You.

I don't care where i am, i don't care what I'm doing, aslong as you're there with me. I used to tell myself it was as my brother, my buddy, but that was a lie too. You're a different kind of family to me, Cas. I want to experience different things.. different feelings with you. I want too- screw it, i don't even know if you can hear me man, but I'm just gonna do it. Cas i fucking love you okay.. will you marry me?"

Cas can hear everything. he listened to every word, hung onto them for dear life.  
"Yes Dean, of course yes!" he jumped up and pulled out his phone, bright smile on his face, tears filling his blue eyes. He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy, it was a completely new feeling for him and he wanted to feel it for the rest of his life.  
That's when it happened. He felt heavy all of a sudden, like a big, dark, weight was draped over his shoulders. So heavy he couldn't move, and he amost keeled over. He called out for Dean, knowing he couldn't possibly hear him. They were States apart. But it was always Dean that Cas wanted when he was afraid. And he was very afraid.  
And then he remembered.  
"No. No no no no not now, please not now NOT NOW! THIS ISN'T FAIR! PLEASE!"  
The empty was here. Infront of him now. Ready to take him, like it promised. Its normal black form flowed and twisted like gooey tar, and formed the shape of..  
"No. Please not him.. anyone but him"  
Dean smiled. Although it wasn't Dean, and Cas knew that. he still smiled. but it was a sad smile.  
Just as the Empty placed a firm hand on Castiel's trenchcoat, taking a fistful in it's hand, Cas thought of Dean one last time. Dean, and his beautiful prayer. His proposal, full of love and longing and need. And he thought about Dean, sitting on his bed, waiting for Cas. waiting for his response. Never knowing that he said yes without hesitation. Never knowing that the happiness Cas felt at Dean's love, was truly what killed him in the end.

"i love you too, beloved" and he was gone.


End file.
